1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urinals. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a portable urinal for use in a tree stand and other elevated platforms.
2. Problems in the Art
Tree stands are commonly used in hunting, photography and various other nature activities. For example, deer hunters often hunt from tree stands. Hunters and other persons may remain on the stand for considerable periods of time. It may become necessary for the person to urinate while on the tree stand. Although portable urinals are well known, such prior art urinals have deficiencies and are not well-suited for use in a tree stand or other elevated platforms.
While in a tree stand, it is important to remain undetected. Animals should not see, hear or smell the person in the tree stand. Unfortunately, prior art portable urinals do not serve to accomplish these goals. One means for dealing with the problem is to carry a bottle or container into the tree stand for urination. The container of urine is later carried away from the stand for proper disposal. Using a bottle having a separate lid requires that the tree stand-sitter perform lots of unnecessary movements. Other problems include dropping the bottle or cap of the bottle while in the tree stand, filling the container before the tree stand-sitter is ready to leave the stand, and simply forgetting to take the bottle from the tree stand when finished. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved portable urinal that minimizes noise, as well as the amount of movement required during urination, and is easy to use.
Of course, a tree stand-sitter could simply urinate directly onto the ground or against the side of the tree. Such a method creates unwanted noise. In addition, it does nothing to control the odor of the urine. Animals are generally sensitive to the smell of human urine. For this reason, it is preferable that any urine is disposed of in a way that controls its odor. Thus, there is also a need in the art for a improved portable urinal that controls the problems associated with odor in the disposal of the urine.